


Peeping Knight

by Valentine_Surlaint



Series: Val's Kinktober 2020 fills [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Clothed Sex, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Outdoor Sex, POV Outsider, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27412273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine_Surlaint/pseuds/Valentine_Surlaint
Summary: POV: You are a loyal temple knight of Ishgard who is guarding the courtyard outside the building the Eorzean Alliance has taken to use as a hospital until they can pull their injured soldiers out of Ala Mhigo. You also just saw the renegade Azure Dragoon kidnap one of the chirurgeons.You almost wish you hadn’t followed after them to make sure René wasn’t being threatened when it turns out the chirurgeon in Estinien’s soft!dom and the dragoon is taking a private moment with his lover.
Relationships: Estinien Wyrmblood/Original Character(s)
Series: Val's Kinktober 2020 fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002726
Kudos: 11





	Peeping Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3) René de Surlaint/Estinien Wyrmblood  
> Fandom; FFXIV  
> Prompt: Exhibitionism/Voyeurism
> 
> Only the OC René belongs to me.

They are a prime example of a very odd relationship. At least, unexpected if it wasn’t considered odd.  


Many would describe Estinien as, like his armor, prickly and hard to navigate. Sharp in his tongue and sharper in his personality which was about as friendly as cuddling with a cheese grater covered in cactuar needles. Most dragoons were such with few exceptions and Estinien was the prime example of one given he was an Azure Dragoon of Ishgard.  


René de Surlaint, bastard son of Annalise de Surlaint _not_ of her husband Beauvant (though he looked Surlaint enough to hide the situation), was _not_ what anyone expected to see on the dragoon’s arm. In this specific case; hauled over a shoulder in Ala Mhigo down an alleyway. The black and rolanberry red skirts of his cotton chasuble were familiar enough to the Temple Knight who had been guarding the entry to the quarter that had formerly been occupied by the Garlean occupation.  


Until the soldiers who had been injured fighting could be healed, that was where they were staying.  


For the most part it seemed.  


René was one of the Astrologians being taught by Jannequinard in Ishgard, truthfully far surpassing him and now entirely working on his own in the healing arts brought by the power of the stars.  


If Ser Estinien was doing something untoward like threatening the well-being of one of the better aetheric healers for the soldiers, well, it was his duty as the on-duty door guard to make sure the Dragoon wasn’t doing anything _nefarious_ right?  


He… Honestly regret that choice as he peeked around a corner upon hearing giggling to find the white haired Elezen was having trouble hiking up the loose and lengthy skirts that the astrologian wore. But to retreat now would be tantamount to suicide given how loud his plate and chain mail would sound in the area.  


_“Estinien you could have just gone to my rooms, we both know the roof is unguarded and_ well _within your reach thanks to your training.”_ René admonished with a soft smile as he leaned against the brick wall to assist Estinien in finding the center of the petticoats and skirts of his outfit.  


The man was quick to raise the skirts in a gathering, pulling one of the tall boot-clad legs over a plated shoulder as he knelt down abruptly. René helpfully held part of the gathered skirts up at his hips.  


_“We both know I have no time to linger more than that which is necessary.”_ Estinien shot back coldly. Given his actions against the Garleans and his own duties – self-imposed as they were – it wasn’t entirely unbelievable.  


_“And taking the time to accost me in the middle of the night is a necessary activity of yours?”_ René, for all that he was absolutely teasing – as he usually was, his voice was usually flecked with the sarcastic lilt of someone who had gotten used to being told _“Yes, mother”_ whenever he ordered something, usually medicines or the like – he was definitely adoring the attention Estinien was giving his thigh, clad in leggings though it may have been.  


_“Let me amend that statement, tis a_ want _of mine to reacquaint myself with your mouth.”_  


_“Then why are you kneeling when you want_ my _mouth?”_ René taunted with a smile, clicking his heel into Estinien’s back. Cinnamon-cider colored eyes glinted in the silver moonlight over the Ala Mhigan city.  


Estinien, honest to the Fury, looked like he was blushing. _“Maybe I wanted to show some affections for a change instead of throwing you on the ground like a rabid dog…”_  


_“Why Ser Estinien, you’re going to make me blush and swoon. Don’t you know to be gentle with your lovers?”_  


Estinien made a disgusted gagging noise and René burst into snorting giggles in response.  


_“Why do I let you read that_ garbage _constantly?”_ Estinien bemoaned into René’s thigh, rolling his eyes exasperatedly.  


_“I wouldn’t be reading so much if you were in Ishgard keeping me warm instead of those ‘trashy’ novels.”_  


_“I could be keeping you warm as you explored the land with me.”_ Estinien grumbled though he was smiling – sharply – at the banter.  


It was somewhat comical when René leaned down to kiss Estinien given his leg was still over one of the dragoon’s shoulders, but it was sweet nonetheless to see the softer side of the Azure Dragoon, to see the softer side of _any_ dragoon to be fair.  


René undid the brooch holding the thick wool capelet and cloak to expose the upper buttons of the white chemise under the purplish-wine colored chasuble, which he carefully began undoing, the hidden buttons under the folds exposing the dark skin of his neck and collarbones, and eventually the majority of his pecs.  


_“Get your trousers unlaced, my love, you can have your fun with me after I’ve had my fill.”_ René said in a deceptively calm voice, Estinien looked up at him in surprise but gave him a sharp grin as they exchanged positions; René dropping to his knees as Estinien stood over the astrologian.  


René looked perfectly content on his knees to that end, getting comfortable and adjusting what pieces of clothing he felt needed adjustment as Estinien shifted belts and plates to open his trousers enough for what the knight had been both dreading and, admittedly, was eager to witness.  


Estinien, for all that he appeared outwardly to still be an Elezen through and through, the Eyes had changed him in far more than scars both physical and mental.  


The temple knight understands that description far more readily upon seeing the – assumedly – draconic length that the dragoon pulls out of his trousers. René playfully kisses the tapered head before getting his hand on some of the plate armor Estinien wore. The other hand went to grasp around the base, brushing what looked to be dark scales.  


_“Not too odd looking for you?”_ Estinien asked while taking off the black habit René wore that was embroidered in silver thread, gathering dark blue-black hair in his hand.  


_“Since when was anything ever normal with you? Though I may have had a hard time if you pulled out a morbol tentacle from your trousers.”_ René said in an exaggeratedly bland voice before wrapping his lips around the tip before pulling an odd face and pulling back, _“What an odd flavor.”_  


Estinien arched a brow at the man, _“Bad or good odd?”_  


_“Admittedly neither, there’s not a particular flavor I can liken it to, though it is_ quite _warm.”_ René describes before grinning, _“It is like fresh coffee but it lacks the taste of coffee, yet it still has the same bitter depth.”_  


_“So, in short, like a very odd dick.”_  


René sighed and looked vaguely disappointed but gave Estinien a sarcastic grin, _“If I had to describe it shorter; it tastes like a dragon.”_  


Estinien went to say something – probably to ask how or why René knew “What dragon tasted like” – but René was faster about sucking Estinien’s cock and the dragoon dug the claws of his gauntlets into the wall while gritting his teeth. _“Forgot you’re that quick-“_  


René was also apparently messy and for that reason he had undone the chemise earlier which became apparent to the guard as spit dripped onto his heaving chest when he pulled back to catch his breath. He didn’t hesitate to go back down after a few moments.  


*  


René raised a brow upon hearing a clunking noise and Estinien froze above him and pulled off of his lovers’ cock with a wet noise.  


“It seems we had an unexpected audience.”  


Estinien flushed bright red, “I hope that person knows to not spread word of our exploits in a back alleyway.”  


René hummed, hand stroking slowly along Estinien’s length to the dragoon’s apparent torture, “I hope they enjoyed the show at least, they didn’t interrupt in any event.”


End file.
